


Looking for Sunshine; Finding Love

by sperrywink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Clint settled in the uncomfortable, plastic airport chair with a sigh. So close to sunshine and warmth, and yet so far.





	Looking for Sunshine; Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Goldarrow!

Clint settled in the uncomfortable, plastic airport chair with a sigh. So close to sunshine and warmth, and yet so far. His three-leg, international flight from Germany to San Diego, with layovers in Newark and Denver, had resulted in being grounded in Denver due to a freak snowstorm. Or well, it was Colorado, maybe it wasn’t so freakish, but it sure was annoying.

All Clint wanted was a Pina Colada on a beach somewhere. Why didn’t he choose Miami for his vacation? Oh yeah, they had forecasted rain for the next fortnight. On the other hand, it would at least be warm rain, not this swirling white wonderland of snow that feels just like Germany, including the mountains in the distance. But, getting transferred to San Diego as a firearms instructor was a plum position, and he wanted to have time to settle in before starting in a month, which made going straight there the ideal plan with included sunshine, if he could only get there.

The passenger who had given up his first-class seat for Clint due to his military service uniform slumped into the chair next to him, and Clint felt compelled to ask, “You grounded too?”

The guy, a good-looking middle-aged man with a slightly receding hairline, slanted him a look, which turned into a half-smile as he said, “Yup.”

“Sucks.”

Heaving a huge sigh, the guy said, “Yes, yes it does.”

“I’m Clint. I wanted to say thanks again for your seat. It was a nice change.”

“Not a problem, Clint. I had work to do, which was just as easy to do in economy. And thank you for your service.”

Never know what to say when people thanked him for his service, Clint gave a half-shrug, and a smile in return. Not wanting to end the conversation, since Clint hated being alone and bored, Clint asked, “Can I treat you to a cup of coffee in compensation?”

Clint could see the denial on the guy’s face, but Clint’s face must have fallen at that, because the guy’s shaking head turned to a nod. “Sure, that would be lovely. I’m Phil.”

More excited than warranted, Clint held out his hand for a handshake. “Hi Phil. I see a Starbucks with seats down near Gate 5, shall we go there?”

Phil squinted looking down the concourse, and huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know how you can see Gate 5, let alone any Starbucks nearby, but sure. Let’s do this.”

They walked down to Gate 5, where there was indeed a Starbucks with seating. Phil looked incredulous, and Clint laughed. “I have good eyesight. It helps in my job.”

Phil was looking at the menu board, but at that turned back to Clint and with curiosity in his voice asked, “Oh? What is it you do?”

They moved to the head of the line and ordered their drinks before Clint answered. “I’m a Marine sniper. Heading ultimately to San Diego to be their new firearms instructor, after a furlough.”

“Wow, impressive. I was in the Army Rangers when I was younger, but decided not to make a career out of it. Too much politics.”

“Damn, ain’t that the truth. So, what do you do now, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Phil, gave him another appraising look, but answered. “I own a security firm. We specialize in high-profile clients.”

“Ever bodyguard anyone I’ve heard of?”

“Possibly, but confidentiality agreements, you understand.”

Clint laughed. “Worth asking!” Phil smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him, and they both chuckled this time.

They settled into two armchairs in the back of the store, which were significantly more comfortable than the main concourse monstrosities. Clint sighed in satisfaction. He had coffee, a comfy seat, and what was turning out to be intriguing company. It could be a lot worse. He could be trying to drive in all that snow.

Phil said, “I actually live in San Diego. I like it better than L.A., and being the boss, I can work from home easily. I just go to L.A. two days a week for meetings with clients.”

With a wink to show he wasn’t serious, Clint joked, “That’s a pretty sweet deal. I know who to go to if I need a tour guide or a post-Marines job, huh?”

Phil paused with his coffee halfway to his mouth, and gave Clint another of those considering looks. His mouth curved into a small smile as he simply said, “You do.”

Clint blinked in surprise as a smile bloomed across his own face. Phil was holding his gaze, and Clint could tell that Phil meant it. Clint’s friendly overtures never reaped these kinds of rewards. Clint wondered if Phil was flirting with him or just being friendly. Phil was just Clint’s type, but Clint was notoriously bad at figuring out if someone was into him.

Clint said, “Well, then. I was planning on spending the majority of my furlough in L.A. but you just made a strong case for staying in San Diego.”

Phil took a sip of his coffee, and slanting a look at Clint, said, “Sounds good to me.”

Clint hummed his agreement, and smiled softly to himself. Definitely flirting. He slanted his own look at Phil, and their gazes met and kept. Clint could feel the happy smile overtaking his face, and he laughed without breaking eye contact.

Phil asked, “What’s so funny?”

“I never meet a hot guy who is into me and I recognize it. Natasha will be pleased.”

“Just Natasha, whoever she is?”

“Natasha is my best friend, and oh no, I’m already ecstatic.” Clint smiled wider, making Phil laugh with delight evident in his expression.

Phil said, “And here I thought this delay would be interminable. It’s suddenly looking up.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Clint said and pushed his feet out to mingle with Phil’s. Phil glanced down, and tapped his foot against Clint’s ankle making Clint squirm with happiness. They talked about anything and everything for the next four hours until their flight was cleared for takeoff again.

Phil waved to Clint as Clint was escorted back to first class, and Clint mouthed the words, “Thank you,” back at him, making Phil smile wider.

When the flight was over, and they disembarked, Clint waited for Phil, who had been stuck at the back of the plane in Clint’s original seat. Phil came out looking as ruffled as Clint felt, but he brightened when he saw Clint waiting, and Clint mentally patted himself on the back for reading Phil right.

As they walked to baggage claim, Phil asked, “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I’m staying at a hotel near the base for tonight.”

“Then come on. I’ll drop you off on my way home. It’s on my way.”

At first Clint was going to demur out of politeness, but he really wanted to spend time with Phil, so instead he said, “Sure, that sounds great.”

They picked up their luggage, and Phil led the way to a fancy Lexus in long term parking. Once they had stowed their bags in the trunk, they got in, and as Clint was fastening his seatbelt, Phil said, “Hold on a minute.”

Clint stilled his hands and turned towards Phil with a raised eyebrow. Phil was already leaning across the divider, whispering, “Let me know if I’m totally off-base,” as he pulled Clint into a kiss that Clint was more than happy to reciprocate. Clint let go of the seatbelt and wrapped one hand around Phil’s jaw, kissing back with ardor.

As they broke apart to breath, Clint beamed at Phil. “Not off-base at all. Totally hitting a home run with all the bases covered.”

It was a bit nonsensical, but Phil laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Clint never did make it to the hotel, but he discovered that Phil’s place was beautiful and spacious, and Phil was kind and stupidly sexy. 

Getting transferred to San Diego was turning out to have more going for it than just the sunshine.


End file.
